A common problem with mechanical control cables is friction and wear resulting from the ingress of contamination into the annular space between the cable and the coaxially surrounding housing. A common solution to the problem is to provide a scraper-type seal at each end of the housing wherein a scraper component slides axially against the moving surface of the cable. Scraper seals increase the friction of the cable system and also may require that the cables have a smooth outer plastic jacket so that a smooth and effective sealing surface is provided and so that the scraper seal is not quickly worn out.